That's my Girls
by LadyMarySparda
Summary: The sequal to my other story She's my Lady. A cross over between Kingdom hearts and Devil May Cry. summary inside. Dante x Lady Leon x OC Cloud x OC


That's my girls: A sequel to She's my Lady.

Okay guys please don't flame me or kill me or what ever, This is not a true kingdom hearts cross over. I just borrowed Cloud and Leon in Image and in name only. Their whole background is different.

Leon and cloud are sibling demon hunters actually their fraternal twins.

Cloud is Eva Sparda's Boy friend. And Leon is Kalina Sparda's boy friend. Eva and Kalina Sparda are my own character they were born at the end of she's my lady.

Now the female Sparda twins are eighteen and are actively involved at devil may cry as demon hunters as well as their mother and father.

What will Dante do now that his girls are growing up and what will happen when Virgil attacks again?

Please enjoy and review

LadyMarySparda

That's My Girls

" Are you two even old enough to like boys?" Dante grumbled as his girls went to get ready, it was date night and the boys would be there soon. "Papa we'll be eighteen in two days." Eva grinned. "Not to mention we've been dating the same to boys since junior high." Replied Kalina.

"Dante Let the girls be. You do this every time they go out. Their big girls they can take care of themselves. Besides you like Leon and Cloud." Lady gently scolded.

"I just hate to acknowledge that my babies are grown." He mumbled and she just laughed.

About that time the girls came back into the office. "Well what do you think Papa?" They asked as they twirled around. He didn't see any thing different right away. They had on their usual Red leather Jeans and boots topped of by a cropped halter tank top, Eva's was yellow and Kalina's was Orange. But something was different. It took him minute but finally it hit him. The girls waist length hair was blond not white or silver but platinum Barbie blond. "What did you do to your hair!" He exclaimed. Lady and the girls laughed. "We tined it" Kalina Answered. "Why what's wrong with white hair?" He asked pointing to his.

"Who has white hair at eighteen, Papa? I mean Really." Eva popped at him. "We just wanted to fit in" She answered quietly when she noticed he was scowling. " I had..." Before Dante could finish a loud roar vibrated the windows.

"Cloud's here!" Eva exclaimed. "Good, For a minute there I thought an Airplane had landed on the roof." Lady said sarcastically.

Cloud walked in with that same arrogant stride that Dante remembered from his youth. "Ready?" He drawled. "Just a minute" Eva said motioning with her hand. She walked over to her father reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. " Love you Papa see you later." As they walked out before closing the door cloud called over his shoulder; "Hey K. Leon Said he was running late, he should be here in about ten." And he walked out. "Hmm.Thanks" She mumbled. But then began to worry. Leon was never late, but he did have a regular job other than demon hunting, so maybe he worked late and with that thought she strode into the kitchen.

Once on his bike Cloud and Eva raced off to his apartment. He had rented her favorite movies. By the time they had gotten to the third movie Kalina and Leon were coming in. Where they immediately plopped down on the other end of the huge sectional couch.

"What are you watching, Eva?" Asked Leon. "Final Fantasy." She answered him. " Hmm. Interesting." Kalina said as she snuggled into Leon's lap. Half way through the movie Kalina Said: " Hey E. doesn't that guy look like cloud?" Eva Smiled. "No, my cloud is much better looking. Don't you think Leon?" "Yeah Leon who looks better me or him? " Cloud Laughed and pointed his thumb towards the flat screen. "I don't know you both pale in comparison to ME." He said with a smirk.

"All this and humble too." Kalina said rolling her eyes.

After the movie Kalina and Eva announced it was getting late. "You know how Papa gets if we're too late. Eva said rolling her eyes." Once at the door cloud leaned down and kissed her good night. "Be careful" He whispered. "I will" She said motioning to her version of ebony and Ivory strapped to her waist. He shook head as she and Kalina left.

The girls always walked home at night because clouds bike would wake the dead, and Leon's was no better. Halfway home they began to notice someone following them. " Back off or I will shoot you" Eva warned while drawing out her ebony. With that Kalina pulled out her Ivory. Together they spun around and Screamed "Jackpot" as they emptied their clips into the assailant.

When they looked up he was still standing there hale and whole not a mark on him. He shook his finger at them. "Now. Now my darling nieces I thought I'd get a warmer welcome than that." He stated calmly. "Get away from us, You're not our uncle. Your evil personified." Kalina Spat. He reached out and slapped her down. Eva screamed at the site of her sister on the ground. Virgil took his opportunity and Slung Eva over his shoulder as he explained why he must have her.

While Virgil was talking Kalina came to. Eva screamed. "Call Cloud and tell him what happened go and get Papa he'll know what to do." With in an instant Kalina was alone in the dark. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed. " The Number you have dialed is currently busy please try your call again later." She growled at the phone. "Damn it, Yuffie get off the phone' I need to talk to your brother." She shouted to no one.

She dialed a different number. " Hello." Cloud answered. "Eva's been kidnapped you and Leon need to meet me at devil may cry." She paused long enough for him to ask: "What?" "I'll explain at home just Hurry." She flipped her phone closed and ran home.

"Come on Leon!" Cloud shouted. "We've got to go" "Where" Leon asked. "K. Just called she said Eva's been kidnapped and we're to meet at Devil may cry." In a flash they were gone, they roared into devil may cry, about the same time as Kalina.

"Whoa. K. Slow down. What Happened?" Dante Shouted. Making the girl cry harder. Leon took her to the couch and sat down holding her as she cried. Mean while Lady popped Dante in the back of the head. " Calm down your only making things worse." Lady whispered to her husband.

Sitting on the couch she spilled all that had happened that he needed her amulet that Dante had given Eva and her blood. Dante and Lady looked at each other and said "Temin Ni gru" "Huh" the other three asked. " It's the gate way to the demonic realm." Dante said. HE and Lady took turns explaining about the blood and how the door is unlocked.

Cloud jumped up "I have to save her." It'll take all of us to complete the tower before ..." Dante stopped. "We need to go now" Lady spoke up finally. They all headed towards the tower that had sprung out of nowhere on the edge of town. Cloud and Dante along with Leon reached the top well before the ladies.

From Clouds spot behind the wall he could see and hear Virgil. He watched as Virgil reached up and snatched the amulet from around her neck. She fell with a thump on the stone floor. Before cloud knew what he was doing he unsheathed his sword and stood up. Before he could stop cloud he was with in site so Dante Shouted. "Virgil" to give cloud tie to get into position. Virgil turned and smiled at Eva " Now Daddy can see you die for my cause." Out of no where Kalina sprang forth burying her rebellion to the hilt in Virgil's chest. " We call him Papa, and the only one dying today is you." At that Eva and Kalina Pulled their handguns pointed their barrels in a Tee Shape and fired. "Jackpot" Dante whispered as lady joined him.

Just to be certain he was dead Cloud buried his sword in Virgil's chest as well. He dropped his sword as Eva came running to him and jumped into his arms Wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I knew you'd come. I love you... I knew you'd save me." She whispered between kisses. " I'll always save you." Cloud said softly.

A throat clearing got their attention as she slid down him her feet finally touching the ground. " I helped too you know" Dante said feeling put out as he was replaced in his daughters heart as her hero and dragon slayer. " I know papa thank you." She smiled at him.

Cloud spoke up suddenly " I know this isn't the time or the place but Eva Sparda I love you and I always will, Will you marry me!" "Yes ! Yes! " She shouted kissing him again this time he curled his fingers around her bottom holding her against him.

Dante, Lady. And Kalina returned to Devil may cry and Eva And cloud went to his apartment leaving Leon to fend for himself.

Cloud carried her bridal style in to his bedroom and gently tossed her on the bed. She sat up on her knees as he came to having already shucked of his shirt and boots. He kissed her and began trailing kissed down her neck as untied her top and it seemed to disappear as did all her clothes in seconds they were naked.

"You know this'll hurt don't you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head as he positioned himself above her, and with one quick thrust the deed was done. She screamed and he held her tight. And mumbled how sorry he was. Soon enough the pain subsided and She began to move with him. He thrust deeper in to as she moaned his name. When she wrapped her legs around him he pumped harder and faster, she screamed as the pleasure took her to paradise. He grunted as he followed with her quivering body. He pulled out slowly. Lay back taking her in his arms he whispered I love you Eva. She snuggled on his chest and whispered "Love you too. He smiled and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
